


You're The One I Chose

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [41]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Michael is doubting his relationship and Jeremy helps him realise that he isn't going anywhere.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	You're The One I Chose

Michael knew he shouldn't have been this insecure in his relationship with Jeremy. I mean, he was dating his best friend of 12 years. But he was that insecure. He couldn’t help it. His mind was a torture facility he was forced to live in.

Michael had become extremely well at pretending like he wasn’t insecure. He had known Jeremy long enough to know hoe convince Jeremy he was fine. He would only break down if Jeremy wasn’t there. He had learned how to make his fake smiles look real. 

He felt terrible about lying to Jeremy like this. He knew that since they were dating he would care, want to help him, and try to do so. But Michael just didn’t want to be a burden.

One day he fucked it all up. He forgot Jeremy was coming over and started to have a break down in his room. When Jeremy had made his way into Michael’s room he was concerned and heartbroken at the sight. 

Jeremy had always hated it when Michael cried. He hated seeing his Player 1, the confident, loud Michael Mell, curled up into a ball on the floor crying into his knees. 

“Michael, baby, what’s wrong?” Jeremy asked, completely unaware of the mental torture Michael’s mind was putting him through.

As much as he wanted to run into his boyf’s arms just from hearing the concern in his voice, Michael sat there the tears had stopped flowing. His mind was less focused on how Jeremy was probably going to leave him for some other person at their school and he focused on how much he was dying inside. 

He couldn’t pretend like he was fine now. 

“Michael it’s just me. You can talk to me,” Michael could tell Jeremy thought this was a panic attack. 

Either way, Jeremy made his way over to Michael. Michael uncurled from his ball and wrapped his arms around Jeremy, crying into his shirt.

Jeremy sat there rubbing his boyf riend’s back, whispering sweet nothings to him, allowing the world fall away and letting it become only the two of them, waiting for the tears to stop.

Once they did, Jeremy asked what was wrong again. Michael looked up from the now wet shirt he had been sobbing into for the past 20 minutes and into Jeremy’s eyes.

“It’s not important,” Michael mumbled just barely loud enough for Jeremy to hear, looking away at some long-forgotten pile of laundry.

Jeremy stared at his love in disbelief. “Michael, honey, if it’s important enough that you cry into my shirt for 20 minutes, not that I mind, and you were crying for god knows how long before I showed up. Your feelings are valid. No matter what they are. I’m you’re boyf riend,” Jeremy ensured to pause in the middle of the word, “I love you, so much. It breaks my heart and hurts my soul to see you like this. I want you to be happy. And I want to help you get there. No matter how long it takes.”

Michael was shaken by the other’s words. There was no way his brain could convince him that Jeremy was making things up. “It’s just that,” Michael tried to find the right words. Jeremy squeezed his hands and offered a half-smile. 

“It’s just that, my brain isn’t letting me believe that you truly love me. It keeps telling me that you’re going to leave me for Brooke, or Christine, or Jake, or just someone at our school who isn’t me.”

The taller of the two sat there for a few seconds absorbing what he had been told. To Michael that was Jeremy figuring out how to break up with him now. That would be a major dick move.

“Michael, who am I dating?” Jeremy asked after an uncomfortably long silence.

“Umm... me?”

“Do you wanna know why I’m dating you and not Brooke, Jake, or Christine?”

“Why?”

Jeremy moved in and was now less than an inch from Michael’s lips. “Because I fell in love with you and not them.”

Jeremy kissed Michael with enough passion to tell Michael’s brain to shut the fuck up. 

Michael sat there, absorbed in the moment, and deciding that his head was wrong. Jeremy truly loved him for him and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I actually love this.


End file.
